The Festival of Ba Sing Se
by Jagger3
Summary: Zuko and Jet go out for a night of fireworks and fun which turns into a confrontation. Things quickly turn heated as the two get it out of their system in the only way they know how. Rated M for Yaoi and language!


"Now nephew, remember, be back before midnight and don't get into trouble!" Iroh said for the hundredth time.

"I know, Uncle!" Zuko protested, already edging out the door into the fading twilight, "I'm just going with Jet to hang out at the festival, not going on some raid party to kidnap the Avatar." Seeing his Uncle's expression the Prince rolled his eyes, "Figure of speech. Can I go now?"

Iroh scanned Zuko over, taking in his dark green robe, darker green pants, and spring green sash, "Have fun, nephew." He smiled.

Zuko waved and closed the door, jogging toward the town center of Ba Sing Se. He arrived with a few minutes to spare and paused to catch his breath. Leaning against a wall he scanned the crowds absentmindedly, keeping an eye out for his tasseled haired, cocky, gorgeous boyfriend. He didn't wait long. A pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and a stalk of straw tickled his ear, "Jet. You took your time."

"Did not!" the Freedom Fighter protested, holding his hands up innocently, "You got here early!" His eyes glinted mischievously, "Couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

"Arrogant bastard." Zuko grumbled.

Jet smirked around the straw and then let it drop from his mouth, "Aw, did ya really miss me that much?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed and he snorted, "C'mon you self-absorbed idiot. We'll miss the fireworks." He held out his hand which Jet eagerly accepted and the pair raced through the crowds to find an ideal place to watch the show. A while later, after many evil looks and one incident with a cabbage merchant, the pair found themselves on the roof of a tall building with a perfect view of the stars and the soon to be present fireworks. "So where are Smellerbee and Longshot?"

"Longshot doesn't like fireworks so he and Bee are going camping or something." Jet dismissed, scanning his boyfriend's relaxed posture. It had taken three months for the Freedom Fighter to work up a steady trust with the boy, and even longer to get the stubborn refugee to become his boyfriend. But now the tense aura around him had faded mostly, and he smiled openly at Jet and even allowed them to act like a real couple. But, for some reason, Jet realized that his boyfriend didn't like to be called his name. "Hey, Li! Look what I got."

Zuko felt a small knot twist in his stomach at the false name as he turned to look at whatever Jet had. He blinked when a bottle was shoved at him, "What's this?" He asked, taking it and watching Jet uncork his own.

"What's it look like?" Jet teased, spitting the cork out and taking a swing, "C'mon, Li! It'll be fun!" Seeing his boyfriend's look he quickly amended, "It's not like you should drink the whole thing! Just a few sips for fun." He winked and took another 'sip'.

Zuko frowned and then shrugged, why not? He unstopped his bottle and took a drink. It seared down his throat and left a burning sensation down in his stomach that wasn't too unbearable. In fact, as Zuko took another drink, it was kind of nice…and tingly. He grinned and set the bottle down before lying back with Jet and staring at the sky.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon the indigo canvas was shattered with balls of multicolored light exploding above them into dragons and dancers and beautiful flowers. Zuko smiled as he remembered the fireworks in his nation, smirking as he recalled their majestic flares and colors and shapes. But these weren't all bad. Jet cheered when one of the firework bombs exploded into a wheat stalk, causing Zuko to quietly snicker behind his hand. As they lay there in the dark, with the colorful fire lighting up their faces with a warm glow, Jet interlaced his hand causally with Zuko's. He did have an ulterior motive for brining the wine. He wanted Li to relax for once, unwind and calm down, not dive for his mental lockdown shelter every time Jet tried to do a little more than kiss him. He watched Zuko take another drink from the bottle and grinned, "Hey Li, wanna see a trick?"

"Sure." Zuko said, pulling his eyes away from the show to look at his boyfriend.

"M'kay, watch closely." Jet pulled one of the corks into his hand, showed it to Zuko, and then closed his palm. He wiggled the fingers on his other hand and then let his fist uncurl, showing the Prince an empty hand.

"Cool." Zuko chuckled, sitting up, "Can you make it come back?"

Jet winked and, with his first hand, reached up to Zuko and fiddled with his unscarred ear. Pulling away he triumphantly held the cork between two fingers, "Ta-da!"

Zuko blinked and then laughed, a fuzzy feeling spreading through his body, "If only you could do that with your brain."

"Hey!" Jet protested, flicking the cork down below, "That's uncalled for!" He tackled his boyfriend and they tussled for a bit, bickering and swiping at each other good naturedly until, much to Jet's surprise, Zuko pinned him easily to the straw roof. "How'ja do that?"

Zuko smirked, his golden eyes burning, "A good magician never reveals his secrets."

Secrets…the word seemed to bring a small cloud over the pair of them as they silently separated and went back to watching the fireworks.

Jet glanced at Zuko and bit his lip. It was hard to admit, but Jet really did trust the dark haired teen. But what if he was fire nation? What would he do? He let his eyes roam back up to the display and scowled, wishing for his wheat stalk to chew on.

Zuko looked at the fireworks without really seeing them. It bothered him that Jet had gotten though his defenses so easily…and that he might have some sort of feelings for him. The banished prince glared at nothing, wishing he could just incinerate all his problems with once well placed fireball.

"Hey, Li?" Jet finally asked, coming to a conclusion from three month's worth of a mental war.

There was the tension again, "Yeah?" Zuko asked, privately strangling an imaginary Li.

"Well…" Jet sighed and then glared at Zuko with such a fierce look that the prince edged away slightly, "Listen! I don't really care if you are fire nation anymore, ok?" He blurted, "I mean you're probably not but just in case you are, I don't hate you and it's not like your part of the royal family or whatever, right?"

Zuko winced and sat up, "I'm not fire nation." He said quietly, the words falling from his tongue like vinegar on an open wound.

Jet sat up and wrapped his arms around Zuko, ignoring when the teen tried to pull away, "Li, I don't care anymore."

The wine must be dulling me, Zuko thought, trying to collect his wits, "Jet, stop it."

"No I won't!" Jet snapped, pushing the teen down and straddling him, "Do you even hear me? I know you are fire nation! I saw your Uncle heating his tea! I don't care!"

"If you don't care then why are you bringing it up!" Snapped Zuko, too tired and confused to bother denying it.

"Because you care!" Jet growled, "I see the way you flinch or tense up when I call you Li…is that even your real name?" The Freedom Fighter shook his head and then stuffed his face right up to Zuko's "Listen closely, fire bender. I-don't-care! You shouldn't either!"

"Shut up!" Zuko's temper finally snapped, he shoved Jet off and backed him up to the chimney, pushing him against it, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn! Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"Cuz I care about you, dammit!" Jet snarled, his own temper getting the better of him, "What are you so scared of? I mean—!"

"Scared!" Zuko spat, cutting Jet off, "You don't know anything! My Uncle and I have been though more than you can imagine! We want to start a new life and live freely! But no, you have to come in and mess it all up!"

Jet narrowed his eyes, "Mess it all up?"

"Yes!" Zuko leered, shoving his face closer to Jet's, "You marched your ass right into our lives, plopped down, and then refuse to budge! You arrogant, cocky bastard!"

Jet grinned, despite himself, "God I love it when you're angry."

"What!"

"Such a fucking turn on." Jet murmured teasingly, the argument already forgotten in his mind.

"Don't you dare try and distract me!" Zuko snarled, still wanting an excuse to beat the crap out of someone.

"So I distract you huh?" Jet purred, moving his knee to push apart Zuko's thighs a little.

Zuko's eyebrow twitched, "I hate you."

Jet's grin got bigger, "Aw, I hate you too!" He pressed his lips against Zuko's, wrapping his arms tightly around the fire bender's back and gripping the soft green material.

Recognizing defeat, Zuko gave in with a deep growl, reminding Jet that the issue wasn't over. But for now they had other interests. The prince pressed his body against Jet's and took control of the kiss, sliding his tongue along Jet's lower lip.

The Freedom Fighter gave in with a small moan, loving when Zuko got pushy when it came to kissing—something that never happened. He gave himself completely over to his lover, biting back a pleased cry when Zuko moved lower and bit him roughly on the neck.

"Punishment." The teen muttered, before licking the mark softly, taking away the sting.

Jet let his eyes slid close as he tugged on Zuko's clothes, silently aching for more contact. He was surprised when he got it though, Zuko never being the one to take the first move in any romantic-like setting. The Freedom Fighter groaned openly as Zuko attacked his neck again, nipping and then licking the marks before moving on. He shivered and trailed his hands lower, cupping Zuko's ass wantonly. "Li…"

Zuko hesitated for a split second at the name before resuming with more vigor. Maybe it was the wine, maybe he was frustrated and needed to blow off some steam. Whatever the reason Zuko had no intention of stopping tonight. He slid a single finger down the front of Jet's shirt, splitting it open easily and barring his chest to the cool night air.

That was about all it took before Jet lost his head. He jerked back and gasped for air as he shoved Zuko off. Before the slightly bewildered teen caught up, the Freedom Fighter had attacked him. With a muffled thud and a hiss of pain, Jet tackled Zuko the ground and hastily set about removing all clothes from both their bodies, his fingers impatient and forceful.

The banished prince reached up to help and in a few seconds, sans a couple swear words, the pair where naked and attached again. Jet and Zuko heatedly kissed and groaned as their heated bodies rubbed together, spreading a fiery warmth through both of their chests. Jet moaned longingly as Zuko pinned him down and ground their erections together, "L-Li, stop teasing, I-I need it, I need you…"

Zuko mentally burned the name again as he pressed his lips fiercely against Jet's, relishing the strangled moan that he got in return. He loved the passionate needy look that Jet was giving him, "Why should I, Jet?"

"B-because I love you." Jet groaned, as another wave of pleasure rocked through him, "Li, Li please just do it."

Now it was Zuko's turn to feel like he was on fire, but it was a good kind. It raged though his body and curled up in a spot in his chest, pulsing proudly. He wet three of his fingers quickly and then slipped two of them up Jet's entrance, stretching him gently.

"L-Li! Don't take too long…" Jet panted, feeling like his entire body was overheating. "More…"

Zuko moaned at the need in Jet's voice and complied. He spat in his hand and rubbed his length quickly before positioning himself at Jet's hole, "Ready?"

"Do it!" Jet ordered, although the authority was lost by the strangled moan of pleasure when Zuko buried himself deep inside. "L-Li! Li! A-aahhh…!"

"Spirits…you're so tight…" Zuko hissed, gripping Jet's waist and locking lips with him. While he distracted his lover Zuko shifted and pulled out before sliding back in, pulling away in satisfaction as Jet broke their kiss with a sharp cry of pleasure muted by the fireworks. "Don't hold back on me."

Jet could only nod and Zuko set a steady but quick pace, sending hot friction boiling through his veins and his head, "L-Li—ah!" He cried out sharply as Zuko stuck something in him that made him see stars, "A-again! There!"

Zuko tightened his grip and drove back in, slamming into Jet's pleasure spot. He groaned as the hot velvet heat incased him again, making him see white. "You feel so good." He managed to pant, thrusting faster and harder in the writhing teen below him.

"Li, oh spirits, Li don't stop. Don't stop!" Jet babbled, spreading his legs even wider and succumbing to the sensual overdrive, "Li!"

"No." Zuko growled, slamming into Jet harshly, "Not my name."

"Tell me." Jet demanded weakly, crying out again as his prostate was repeatedly abused, "Tell me so I can scream it!"

The banished prince groaned, "Zuko! My name's Zuko!" He thrust brutally inside Jet, striking his pleasure spot with all the force he could muster.

"ZUKO!" Jet screamed, arching off the roof and coming violently over their stomachs. He felt himself constrict around Zuko and moaned heatedly as he felt himself being filled with his lover's seed. His breath hitched slightly as he felt Zuko withdraw from him and almost immediately slurred out, "Don't leave."

Zuko froze in the act of looking for his clothes.

Jet sluggishly held out his arms and stubbornly kept them like that until he felt them being filled with a Zuko shaped person. He smiled as they lay there like that, riding out their sex high as flames burned through the sky, "You know," Jet murmured, "for the record, I like Zuko much better than Li."

Zuko snorted with about as much sarcasm as he could manage, but when he thought Jet wasn't looking, he allowed himself a small, pleased smile.

After the show they dressed quickly and cleaned themselves up. They walked home and said their good byes at Jet's apartment. As Zuko approached his home he began to try and smooth out his hair and brush the creases from his robes. What if his Uncle found out? The thought was horrifying. He opened the door and slipped inside, "Uncle, I'm home."

"Nephew! Welcome back. Did you have fun?" Iroh smiled, studying the teen.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. I'm going to bed." Zuko immediately make a bee line for his room.

"Nephew!" Iroh suddenly snapped, causing Zuko to freeze in panic on the way to his room.

"Don't tell me…" The older man growled, his eyes boring holes into his young charge. "You and Jet…"

Zuko looked fearfully over his shoulder.

"Where drinking!"

Zuko stared at his Uncle in shock before recovering quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry Uncle. It was just one drink and I was thirsty. It won't happen again."

Iroh raised an eyebrow and then relented, "Alright. I'm glad you had fun. Good night, Zuko."

"Night, Uncle."

The End.


End file.
